I can't hurt you
by Blacked Eyed Suezie
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome witness Kohaku destroying yet ANOTHER village. Inuyasha goes and tells Sango and she ends up trying to find Kohaku, but it's a trap! Sango finds Naraku and Kohaku and he begins to controls her.... MirokuxSango
1. Prologue

Something or someone is lurking and spying on the Inuyasha gang. Its eyes are mainly on our demon slayer, Sango. The 'lurker' seems to be working for Naraku. The lurker shows his identity and is Kohaku! He tricks Sango into going somewhere. Kohaku leads her to Naraku! Sango fights Naraku desperately but loses and ends up being controlled by Naraku. Miroku then finds her in the forest...

Hey this is my first fanfiction so it won't be outstanding or breath-taking. I have read through many fanfics though so I won't be horrible or new at this concept. This is mainly Miroku and Sango but a slight Kagome and Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did…… the episodes would be going on forever.

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

The sun arose at dawn and piercing light beams shot at the Earth itself. The gang awoke to the light and each of them yawned quietly or loudly. Inuyasha had slept up in a sturdy oak tree, and Kagome and Sango had slept in Kagome's sleeping bags. As for Miroku, he had leaned against the tree opposite of Inuyasha's.

"Aah" Kagome said sleepily. She stretched her arms upwards, while showing a modest bit of her stomach, and she slowly stood up, and rolled up her sleeping bag. Sango was still lying down in her sleeping bag, but she was awake, and lively.

"Sango? Shall we go to the Hot Springs?"

"Hai, Kagome-chan." The both of them sauntered over to the Hot Springs nearby their resting area.

"Inuyasha."

"What monk."

"Are we going to search for the Shikon no Tama today?" the monk questioned.

"Duh monk." the half demon retorted.

"Don't you think we need a rest? We are almost done. We just need to defeat Naraku since he has some of the shards too." Miroku said calmly while shutting his eyes closed.

"Feh, monk. The faster we are, the faster we defeat Naraku."

Miroku did not reply or speak. He just peacefully stood up and walked over to the Hot Springs. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's action, and muttered, "Typical."

Sango's yukata and Kagome's school outfit were neatly folded and placed on the ground, next to the Springs. Sango stepped gingerly into the Hot Springs and breathed deeply as she touched the heat of the water. She put her full body into the warm water and airily said, "Aaah." Kagome had too said that. They've been through hard work yesterday. It was lucky for them to encounter two demons with one shard in each of them. It was a tough match. Yes it was, but the group managed to overcome the demon's power, and achieved two shards. Inuyasha was still not fully pleased. He wanted to become a full-fledged demon.

"So Kagome, what do you plan to do when Naraku is defeated, and the Shikon no Tama is completed? Will you return to your era?" Sango asked, hating herself. She knew that her friend had strong feelings for the certain demon. Kagome did not speak for a moment, and then she opened her mouth, but no words were spoken.

"I-I d-don't know to be honest." She stuttered slightly. Kagome wanted to be with Inuyasha, but she was not so certain if he felt the same way as her. Inuyasha had loved Kikyou and possibly he loved her still. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to be with Inuyasha, but my I love my family too!" Kagome thought.

"What are you going to do Sango-chan?" Sango pondered at her question. She was befuddled by her feelings about Miroku and her decisions. Both of the girls were unprepared for there future. Sango did not answer Kagome's question.

Miroku peered between two large bushes at the two naked girls in the Hot Springs. He tried his best not to make any noise, or else his head would end up soar for the next couple of hours. He listened to the conversation gingerly and eagerly. He wanted to know how Sango felt for him.

"Sango-chan? Are you ok?"

"Hai, Kagome-chan. I'm just thinking…." Sango said, her voice fading away. She then stood up, out of the water showing her beautiful body to nature and animals. Miroku saw her scar from Kohaku. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest.

"I wonder what she is thinking about." Miroku thought. Then he accidentally stepped on a twig, and made a loud crackling noise.

Sango's eyes widened as she saw the perverted monk looking at her body.

"You pervert!" she yelled, and she grabbed a random thick log and threw it straight at the monk's head. The demon slayer was blushing furiously now.

"Ow!" the monk shouted out loud. Kagome then noticed him.

"MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screeched. She splashed a good amount of water at him, causing him to be soaked.

Miroku rubbed his soar head and sighed. Inuyasha then came sprinting over to the Hot Springs. He reached the Springs and said,

"What happened I heard a-" he was cut off by something unexpected.

"SIT BOY!" she screamed. Inuyasha's face ended up buried in the dirt, so he couldn't see Kagome and Sango. Sango quickly grabbed her yukata and guarded her private spots from any witnesses, and she was still blushing.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! GO AWAY!" she shrieked loudly. Miroku and Inuyasha quickly retreated back to their camp from the angry girls.

Kagome and Sango sighed out loudly, and both found a private area to change. They both quietly got dressed for the long journey they expected today since Inuyasha is desperate for the Jewl Shards. Then Kirara ran over to Sango and meowed pleasantly.

"Hello Kirara." Sango greeted cheerfully. The demon cat meowed back gratefully. The slayer then chuckled softly as she bent down and stroked Kirara even more.

"There! I'm finished Sango-chan!" Kagome chirped. Sango with Kirara in her hands and Kagome strolled back to the camp to meet up with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Feh monk. You'll never change!"

Miroku chuckled loudly and said,

"Neither will you. You are desperate for the Shikon no Tama. You have ever since you heard about it!"

"Whatever," and he rolled his eyes. He then spotted Kagome and Sango walking very slowly over towards them.

"Would you hurry up Kagome!"

"We would've of been here if you haven't spied on us when we were bathing!" she argued. Inuyasha blushed slightly and argued back,

"That was Miroku's fault!"

"Well you should've known that we were bathing since you heard us shout at him!"

Inuyasha didn't answer that time but all he did was make a little grunting noise. Kagome's face became normal again and the two girls and demon cat finally reached the camp.

Okay first chapter up. Might add on to it.


	2. Another Village yet again, destroyed

Hey! Chapter two :o Yes I am trying to accomplish two chapters today since I have a heck a lot of time to waste.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Another Village yet again, destroyed.

* * *

**"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nicely. 

Kagome had her eyes closed. She fluttered her eyes open and said

"Yes?"

Inuyasha's stomach began to grumble

"Do you have any ramen in your yellow bag?"

"Hmm let me see..." she rummaged through her oversized yellow backapack. Then she produced a plastic instant noodle cup.

"Aah here it is!" she said in a cheerful way.

"Well cook it! I'm hungry" he said imaptiently. Kagome gave him a dirty look and said looking away from him,

"You can at least wait. It takes time to cook it!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Ooo. Kagome, can I have some ramen too?" Shippo asked rudely.

"Sure Shippo" Miroku and Sango ate some fish that Inuyasha had caught. Miroku had cooked it.

"Wow Houshi-sama. I'm impressed. I didn't know you could cook." Sango said while blushing slightly. She munched on the fried fish politley. Miroku was slightly suprised by Sango's comment on his cooking. He bit into his fish and spat out a bone furtively.

"Well Sango, you just have to practice. But thank you for your kind comment." he said while smiling. She blushed even more and turned her back toward the monk and continued eating her fish.

Inuyasha's nose then began to twitch violently. He growled.

"Sango, I think I smell your brother's scent. And Naraku's" He then ran quickly into the depths of the forest, searching revenge for Kikyou. Kagome then got up and switched off the fire and ran after him.

Sango then choked on a bone and began to cough furiously. The Houshi then quickly walked over to her, droppin his fish on the ground. He thumped her hard on the back several times, but she still coughed. Then Sango fainted onto the cold earth.

"Sango!" he shouted at the unconcious slayer. He looked around. Sweat began to trail down his neck. He didn't know what to do. Miroku began to thump her stomach and then he got frustrated and he gave a hard thump on her stomach.

He then heard some coughing. Sango coughed continuously for about 2 minutes.

"Are you okay Sango?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her back. Sango regained her normal breathing slowly.

"Ye-Yes Houshi-sama." she stuttered quietly.

"Are you sure?" he said. You could tell that he was concerned. His grip became firm. Sango began to blush.

"Please Houshi-sama..." she paused for a second.

"What?"

"Please take your hands off of me." she said politely. Sango did not entirely trust the Houshi's perverted hands. They could roam anywhere! Miroku took his perverted hands off of Sango and walked quietly to a tree and leaned against it. He started to meditate.

* * *

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. 

"Inuyasha come back!" she screamed.

"Kagome! Why did you follow me!" Inuyasha's eyes peered around, looking for one of Naraku's deciples.

"Well you couldn't just go alone!" Kagome walked into a random direction and pushed two large bushes apart, making a slight rustling noise. Her eyes widened as she saw a destroyed village.

"Inuyasha! Come over here!" Inuyasha bustled over to her and looked through the bushes.

"Naraku, that bastard. He's probrably controlling Kohaku or somebody else to do his deeds." he spat. Kagome then went through the bushes, pricking her skin a tad bit and she entered the now destroyed village. Inuyasha followed and sensed something explosive nearby. He then saw Kagome stepping onto one of the bombs.

"Kagome no!" It was too late. She stepped onto it and the gunpowder exploded. The teenage girl screamed. She fell backwards but she was unconcious. Kagome had cuts and bruises and one major cut on her leg.

"Kagome. Oh damn." he said softly to hiself. Inuyasha ran towards her catching her before she fell to the hard ground. He felt her heart. It was beating normally.

"Kagome wake up!" he said loudly. He shook her violently causing her head to shake. He heard her groanand he sighed in relief.

"Kagome!"

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagomestuttered. Her vision became clear again and he saw worried, honey eyes looking at her.

"I-I'm ok" she reassured him, trying to hoist herself up but to no avail. She shut her eyes as she felt the pain in her right leg.

"Kagome... Don't move. I'll carry you." Inuyasha said quietly. He picked her up with two hands, legs and feet on one hand and body and head on the other. Just like a bride and the groom. Kagome winced at the pain in her body. Inuyasha noticed.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Hai."

Inuyasha with Kagome in his handsd explored the village with caution. Luckily no bombs were set off. The both of them saw many dead bodies on the floor, against walls, on counters and even on the roof! Then Kagome spotted someone running away.

"Look!" she pointed at the strange figure running away from them. Inuyasha ran after the figure. After they were deep in the forest again the figure stopped and turned around to face them. It was Kohaku.

"Kohaku. What did you do?" Inuyasha said fiercely.

"What do you think? He of course slaughtered the whole entire village, just like all of the other ones." a mysterious voice. Naraku appeared behind Kohaku with one hand on his shoulder.

"You have done well Kohaku."

"Yes master" Kohaku said in a drone voice. Kagome gasped and stared sternly straight at Naraku.

"Naraku! How dare you order him to do that!" Kagome shrieked.

"Naraku. I have been waiting for you."

"This is not the time for a fight..." Naraku then disappeared along with Kohaku into the shadows.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Should we return to Miroku and Sango?" Kagome questioned.

"We better. We have to tell Sango what happened."

Inuyasha sprinted back to Miroku and Sango.

* * *

Miroku and Sango stood silent for a long while. Miroku was still meditating and Sango was happily accompanying Kirara by a nearby lake. Inuyasha finally reached Miroku. 

"Miroku, where is Sango?" Kagome asked quickly.

"I believe she is by the lake with Kirara." Miroku said solemly.

"Take care of Kagome. I have to speak with Sango."

"Hai, Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha gently placed Kagome against a tree so it could support her and ran to the lake.

"What happened Kagome?" asked Miroku curiously. Kagome told Miroku the whole story that Inuyasha had to tell Sango.

"Aaah, I see. Do you know what Naraku is planning?"

"That's the thing. We haven't found out what Naraku is planning!" Kagome exclaimed. Miroku helped her bandage her wounds.

* * *

"Sango!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango head turned around to Inuyasha.

"Hai?"

"I've got to tell you something! It's Kohaku. He has destroyed another village! And Naraku appeared too." Inuyasha exclaimed. Sango gasped. Tears threatened her eyes. She bent down and clasped her hands against her head. She then turned around and walked back to the camp without saying any word.

"Wait Sango! Oh damn. Now she is going to go looking for Kohaku and Naraku." Inuyasha said to himself while running after her.

* * *

Okay 2nd chappie done 


	3. Sango's Search

I'm really sorry. The computer was down so I couldn't continue my story. Please excuse typos.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sango's Search

* * *

**Sango ran through the dark forest quickly. She tripped over a root of a tree. The slayer grunted and stood upquickly and ran as fast as she could to the resting area. She finally reached it. 

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed. She ignored Kagome and Miroku and grabbed her slayer outfit and changed hastily into it. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and slung it over her shoulder. Miroku and Sango were befuddled by her actions.

"Sango? Where are you going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'll tell you where she is going. She's going to find her brother." a mysterious voice said. Inuyasha suddenly appeared out of nowhere.Sango was rather annoyed of Inuyasha now, trying to protect her. Sango turned her back to her friends.

"Kirara!" she called. The demon cat transformed into her demon form. Sango mounted Kirara but a hand caught hers.

"Sango wait! Don't you think this is a trap of some sort?" Miroku asked in his solem voice. Sango yanked her hand out of his firm grasp. She turned her head away from him and Kirara jumped off of the cold ground and into the sky.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said out loudly. He bent down and was about to jump up to a tree to catch up with Sango.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome exclaimed. She caught his arm with her petite hand. Inuyasha growled.

"We have to go after her!"

"I know Inuyasha but this is her buisness since it is her brother!" Kagome retorted.

"But Naraku is probrably there too!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome gave him her angry face.

"All you care about yourself!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha had to give in or else he would find his face in the ground.

"Fine Kagome. Whatever." Kagome's face softened. Miroku sighed.

* * *

Kirara flew hard and fast in the pungent air. It reeked with blood. Sango peered down and saw the destroyed village. 

"Kohaku." she said softly to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw the blood and gore of the village.

"Naraku! I'll kill you. I shall get my revenge for what you have done to my village." Her fist curled into a firm ball.Kirara roared as she sense Naraku and Kohaku.

"What is it Kirara?" she questioned. She then glanced down and saw Kohaku but no Naraku. He began to run away luring her somewhere.

"Kirara go down." Sango ordered. Kirara decended downwards to a open spot. She landed quietly. Sango started to run after Kohaku and Kirara followed her. Sango saw glimpses of her brother and shouted his names many times but he did not answer.Her brother kept on running away from her.

"Kohaku please, I hate to do this to you." she screamed. She then closed her eyes and threw her Hiraikotsu roughly where he was. It hit him and pinned him to an oak tree. He moaned and struggled in his uncomfortable spot.

"Kohaku please! You don't have to be with Naraku! You can be with me!" Sango shrieked. She then heard a rustling noise.

"I beg to differ. Kohaku will accomplish my wishes and deeds." Naraku chuckled.

"Naraku! Let my brother go of your grasp!" Sango demanded. She glared furiously at Naraku. He laughed menacingly.

"Never. He is a good fighter." he said evily. Kirara roared loudly at Naraku. He grabbed her Hiraikotsu out of the tree, letting Kohaku go. Naraku then threw the boomerang at Sango. She ducked quickly and her boomerang was once again stuck in a tree. The demon slayer managed to get her Hiraikotsu out of the tree but it was hard since she wasn't as strong as Naraku.

"Damn you Naraku!" she cursed. She got ready for a battle, positioning her weapon. She threw it hard at Naraku but missed because he dodged it with no problem.

"Hiraikotsu!" She threw her boomerang once again but it was dodged again. Sango kept on doing the same thing to Naraku. He never let his guard down. Kohaku was just sitting and watching the fight with no emotion. Kirara tried to bite or swipe Naraku with her sharp claws but he seems to be stronger this time.

* * *

Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome were getting really worried about Sango. Miroku started meditating again. Kagome played and fiddled with her archery set. Inuyasha napped on a high tree. His honey eyes then opened adbruptly. 

"Damn it. It's been too long. Something has happened to Sango." Inuyasha said nastily.

"Yes something has ought to happen to Sango." Mirkou said worryingly. Kagome sighed but said nothing. Inuyasha paced from one spot to another quickly mumbling random words. He punched an oak tree, causing it to shake, and a few leaves to fall. With one last punch he cursed,

"Damn it. We have to go after her!"

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed. Kagome nodded and grabbed her arrows and bow.

"Wait. This a rash decision. Only one of use must go. One of Naraku's minions might pass by with a Shikon Jewel Shard." Miroku informed. He placed his hand on Inuyasha and closed his eyes.

"Feh monk. And who is going to go?" he questioned.

"Me of course. Stay here Inuyasha and Kagome you must stay too because it will be dangerous. We can't all come at once. It might be a trap. And if it is, we might even die, so onlyI will go to search for Sango. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo you stay her and keep gaurd." the monk explained.

"No Miroku! I have to kill Naraku!" he spat.

"Inuyasha! Miroku has got a good point. I mean I carry the Shikon no Tama and if I follow you guys to Naraku he might even succeed on getting the jewel shards!" Kagome said. She had an angry look on her face.

"But Kagome, don't you want to kill Naraku?" he asked eagerly. Kagome closed her eyes with slight annoyance.

"Inuyasha. Don't be selfish! Sango and Miroku want to get their vengence too!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha had to let Kagome go on this one.

"Kagome's right Inuyasha. You're not the only one who wants to kill Naraku." Shippo said smartly.

"I know that Shippo" he said angrily and her smacked Shippo on the head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Inuyasha! What was that for!" he shrieked at the hanyou. The fox kid rubbed his head rapidly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in an aggrivated voice. Miroku stood up and left to search for Sango.

"Miroku! Come back!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome tugged at Inuyasha's arm to show that he shouldn't go.

* * *

Naraku was getting tired of Sango's stubborness, so he bared his claws and took a swipe at her stomach. Sango's eyes widened she bent down and placed her hand over her wound. Blood began spurting out of the deep cut. 

"You wench. You know you can't defeat me without your friends. You are too weak, so I am about to make you stronger." he said menacingly.

"What do you mean Naraku?" she asked forefully. The demon slayer stared at her enemy with hatred and vengence. He chuckled darkly and produced a shard.

"With this, your wound will be no more, and you will become my servent just like Kohaku." he said evilly. Sango remembered what he did last time to her when she first met Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome.

"Never!" she persisted. She stood up and wobbled a bit. Naraku and quickly wrung her neck with his human hand.

"You're not going anywhere." He placed the shard in her wound and she screamed in agony.

Miroku searched throught the dark forest. He heard a scream and his head moved in different directions quickly.

"Sango!" he said with concern. He started running, following the noises.

Naraku's head jerked in the direction of Miroku. He smirked.

"It seems the certain monk you care for is coming to your rescue." he said. Sango struggled in his firm grasp and ignored what he said.

"Now, you are in my command!" Naraku ordered! Sango struggled even more making some whimpering noises.

"MIROKU-" she shouted.

"SILENCE!" Naraku ordered, cutting her off. Sango closed her mouth and her face became emotionless. Her eyes were just staring in a random direction. Naraku let her down and she stood motionless.

"That's better. Now, when the monk arrives, you must kill him." he ordered darkly.

* * *

Bwahahaahaaha! twiddles thumbs Okay sorry I took so long :( I'll try to type the next chapter. 


	4. The Evil Side of Sango

Sorry I took a long time. The damn computer broke down.. sooo I couldn't go on it whatsoever.

Chapter 4 – The Evil Side of Sango

Miroku heard her scream and it traveled throughout the forest, but not loud enough for Inuyasha and Kagome to hear. He hustled through the woods, getting lost in the intertwining of bushes and tree branches. His mind circled around the thought of Naraku waiting for him to shed blood infront of his enemy. The monk shuddered at the thought and continued sprinting throughout the forest. He got cut on his cheek by devious, sharp tree branches. He then saw an area. Miroku sprinted faster until two figures appeared, but he couldn't identify them.

Not yet. One was obviously a human, perhaps a woman. The other was hard to describe in Miroku's eyes. It was descriptive indeed. He finally arrived at the area and noticed that it was Sango and Naraku all along. Their eyes shot at the arriving figure.

"Sango!" he said breathlessly. He panted and tried to regain his normal breathing. The demon slayer did not answer. She just merely stayed out in the endless, eternal sky. Naraku chuckled deeply,

"Kill him." he whispered darkly to his servant. She did not answer aswell but she grabbed her giant boomerang, and positioned into battle position. Miroku eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Sango! It's me!" he tried. He stared into her eyes and saw that they weren't Sango's original eyes. Her eyes were filled with coldness, evil, darkness and absolutely no fear at all. Sango's eyes were normally filled with pure happiness, glory and sometimes lust.

_Miroku please! Get away from me, _she thought and she tried in all of her will to free herself from Naraku's firm grasp, but to no avail. Her body threw the Hiraikotsu at her friend. Miroku dodged it easily as it came to him and back.

Kirara then leaped out of nowhere and guarded Miroku. She knew what had happened to Sango. Kirara growled at Sango as if she was the enemy herself.

"Kirara! Please get out of here! I can take care of Sango!" Miroku ordered, hoping she could go away, without getting injured. The demon cat growled again and leaped off the ground and dove down to attack Naraku.

Kirara managed to bit into his arm without any mercy, but poisonous gas came sneaking out forcefully harming Kirara.

Sango stared at Miroku and unsheathed her sword and ran quickly at him, slashing her sword at him. In reflex, Miroku parried many of her strikes, but a couple of them managed to roughly cut his arms and chest.

"Kirara! Please get out here!" he said between unmerciful slashes of Sango's sword.

"I promise I'll get her back!" he managed to get out.

_No! Both of you get out of here! _Her mind screamed like a banshee that has been lost for centuries. Sango then swiftly cut Miroku's arm harmfully. He winced in unbelievable pain. Blood heavily leaked out of his cuts like a waterfall of red horror.

Sango's face showed no emotion, but her mind was in terrible dismay. Kirara shot off the ground like a large, black canon firing a huge black ball of hell.

"Sango! Please, don't do this!" he pleaded her while parrying her swift movements with the sword. His staff, luckily wasn't dented from her shots. Their weapons were now against each other, grinding. They were now staring into each other faces.

"Sango, you don't have to serve him!" Apparently, Naraku heard him and laughed darkly.

"Oh yes she does. She will kill you for me and maybe the rest of your pathetic friends!" he said malevolently. Naraku just stood there hopelessly and watched like an audience.

"Never." he whispered under his ragged breath. He then regained his strength and pushed Sango backwards, causing her to fall on the ground. Dust loomed around her for a short period of time but it was separated when Sango came charging with a dare toward Miroku.

She had her Hiraikotsu in her hand and she threw it toward Miroku, pinning him against the tree behind him. Just exactly what she did with her brother. The tree rattled, shedding off a few leaves of no use.

Miroku struggled with all his power to get free, but to no use because of his cuts and bruises. He then surrendered. Sango was a few feet away from him and she unsheathed her sword again. The blade looked death defying, waiting to touch Miroku's pure flesh.

"Kill him. Finish it! Once and for all." Naraku commanded.

* * *

Okay. I finished the fourth chapter…. THANK GOODNESS! Please Review. And once again I apologize for not updating in a few months. 


	5. The Soft Side of Sango

PHEW! Okay this is the fifth chapter I believe. I may make this fiction a Mature, but I am not sure yet.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Soft Side of Sango

* * *

**

Sango followed her leader's order.

_NO! Please no! I don't want to kill him! No go back! Kill Naraku instead! _Her mind shrieked for Miroku's sake.

He was hanging limply on the tree, pinned by the Hiraikotsu. His face had specs of blood on it, and his lip was cut and still was bleeding.

His arms and legs were cut severely, so he had no strength in him anymore. He didn't bother looking or glancing at Sango anymore. He knew it was time. Time for him to

perish and die along with the other monks. He knew that he had failed his task to destroy Miroku. The monk also couldn't find a woman, but he wanted to be with one certain one.

Sango sauntered slowly over to Miroku. Her feet stooping the ground of dust and leaves.

Sango tried to fight back, but the shard was taking control of her. Her feet kept on

striding proudly until at one point they stopped. Miroku was looking at her now, and saw

her hesitating a little bit. Her eyes didn't look evil or menacing. They looked fearful and scared.

She started to breath deeply as if she just had a heart attack of some sort. Then she started whimper and gradually stepped backward.

Eventually Naraku noticed this.

"What are you doing you wench?" he then unleashed on of his slimey tentacles and it was high up in the sky, then it descended quickly to Sango's ankles and it whipped against her ankles, tripping her.

She landed on the ground with a thud, eventually she coughed off a little bit of blood. She was now facing Naraku and she helplessly crawled toward him.

The demon slayer was regaining herself again.

Redeeming herself of what she really is. Miroku watched her in awe and relief

. Naraku growled loudly and his tentacle wrapped around her waist and raised her up high into the dark horizon. She did not struggle or murmur.

Sango closed her eyes as if that was the only resolution to the nightmare.

"You do what I say you pathetic girl!" he boomed, and harshly slammed her down to the ground, making some of the trees murmur.

"Sango!" he exclaimed, hoping that she was back to herself and that she was okay. She tried not to make a sound, but she groaned in defeat.

Sango struggled to get back on her feet. Now she was facing Miroku and she was about four feet away. She hobbled over to him.

"Kill him." Sango readied her sword. Miroku examined her. Her suit was torn up in certain places, her face was blotted with blood and dirt.

Her hands were trembling with fear. Her hair was tied up but was dirtied up and a bit mangled up.

"Kill…..me…" Sango said weakly still limping over to him.

"No Sango!"

"Please…. Kill….me….before I kill….you"

"Sango please! You've got to fight it! Please Sango! I can't hurt you. I can't kill you."

Now Sango's face was merely a few inches away from his. Tears threatened her brown eyes. He hands uncertain of what to do.

"FINISH HIM!" Naraku bellowed throughout the forest. Birds flew out of their nests, creating lots of rustling.

She lifted her hand that had the sword in it. It trembled like a terrible earthquake destroying the whole city. Tears leaked out of her eyes breaking Miroku's heart.

"I'm….. sorry…" she choked out of her mouth. The sword glimmered in the moonlight beautifully dangerous.

"NOW!" Naraku roared at the demon slayer. Miroku closed his eyes wishing that this had never happened, that he would be living with Sango.

The sword striked.

Her sobbing became uncontrollable and she cried over Miroku. There was blood on her hands and her face. She gripped his robes in dismay and grief.

"YOU IGNORANT GIRL!" he roared like lightning and thunder crashing at the same time, frightening the creatures of the great twilight. His tentacles pushed her out of the way.

She landed on the roots of the tree, her head bumping against the hard root.

"I'll finish this pest." he snarled with disgust. Sango stared at Naraku and then stared at Miroku. His tentacle getting ready to really finish Miroku off.

It shot toward Miroku like a diligent arrow fired from a bow that was wielded by a versatile person. The monk gritted his teeth together waiting for the excruciating pain to arrive.

But before it reached or even touch Miroku, Sango clambered up to him again and shielded him by pressing her chest against her Hiraikotsu, and her head on his shoulder.

His eyes were closed. He then heard a grunt that was familiar. Miroku opened his eyes as thought it was day light again.

His eyes widened again, and his breathing became quick. There he saw Sango with her head against his shoulder clinging onto her giant boomerang.

He felt tears on his shoulder that was seeping through his robes. Anger conjured up in him as he saw Naraku's tentacle in Sango's lower back.

She became rigid as he retracted his tentacle slowly. He retrieved his tentacle and chuckled deeply, and turned his heel and walked away into the dark oblivion of the forest.

"NARAKU!" he shouted back at him. Sango then slid down the tree bringing down the Hiraikotsu, freeing Miroku aswell.

She moaned in pain.

Miroku slipped down and immediately cradled Sango in his arms.

He looked deeply into her eyes. They were normal again. There were still some tears in her eyes that were not shed yet. He then glanced at her wound and shuddered at it. It was deep and major.

Miroku tore some material off of his robe and wrapped it decently around Sango's stomach.

He then brought his face toward her ear and whispered hotly,

"I need to get you to Kaede's hut." he winced painfully as he picked Sango slowly as if she were an expensive fragile vase.

He started to sprint and run as fast as he could, not caring about the wounds or cuts he had, only for Sango. He ran to the direction to Kaede's hut.

After a perilous journey, Sango was still alive. He arrived infront of Kaede's hut, knocking quickly.

"Who's knocking on me door at this time?" she was of course, cranky. The door opened.

"Miroku! Oh my goodness! What happened to Sango?"

"Gomenasi Lady Kaede but I can't tell you now."

* * *

Blah! Finally finished Chapter five 


End file.
